


Ox Farming

by WrenAndPoppy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All Sex Under The Qun Is Voyeurism Because the Ben-Hassrath Are Always Watching, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hissrad, Pre-chargers Iron Bull, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenAndPoppy/pseuds/WrenAndPoppy
Summary: You’re a proud warrior of the Qunari.  It’s an honor and a thrill that the tamassrans have selected you for breeding, but it’s even more exciting once you meet the guy who’s supposed to knock you up.  He’s built like a bull.Warnings: Sex with the intention of getting pregnant.  Although the sex is consensual, there’s an influence of libido-increasing drugs.  Contains some kinky wrestling.  This is a reader insert story where the reader has breasts and a vagina.  Contains pre-Chargers Iron Bull, in case you’re wondering who this Hissrad bloke is.





	

The training yard on the edge of the barracks, just before the tree line, is always empty at night.  It’s a good place to burn off steam.  You wipe sweat off your forehead, catching your breath in the wet jungle air.  Your muscles are burning from the workout, but you lift your sword once more in defiance of the ache.  You need  _something_ to take your mind off the heat.

You’re one of the best warriors in the army.  It almost wasn’t a surprise – though no less of an honor – when the tamassrans selected you as a priority for breeding.  The option to say no was always available, but you had no desire to turn them down.  The power in your arms and the fire in your chest have already served the Qun, and you want these traits to continue serving for generations to come.

You take another swing at the straw dummy, panting.  The workout isn’t enough to burn off the heat in your body.  To make sure you conceive, the tamassrans gave you potions to drink, but a side effect seems to be constant arousal.  You’ve been visiting the tamassrans almost as often as you’ve been visiting the training ring, letting them milk orgasm after orgasm out of your shaking body until you’re satisfied enough to pick up your sword again.  It never lasts long.

A drop of sweat trickles down your neck and slips between your heaving breasts.  Shit.  You may need to visit them again tonight.  The dummy sways under the blows of your sword as you hack into it.  You’re not a tamassran, so you don’t know the finer details of this, but the idea is that they’ll start sending partners your way soon.  You pick the one you like, and if they like you too, you breed like animals until it takes.

It can’t happen soon enough.  Your body knows it’s fertile, and is desperate for someone to make use of that.

With a final snarl, you slam your blade into the dummy.  The wooden stake snaps under the force of your blow, sending a shower of straw across the ground as the top half of the dummy flies away.  You catch your breath over the torn canvas and shattered wood.

“Damn, that’s hot,” says a voice.

Your pulse skips and you spin around.  A man is standing on the edge of the training ring, his massive arms resting on the fence, watching you with obvious approval.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt,” rumbles the man.  “Just enjoying the show.”

You try to catch your breath, but now your heart is pounding for an entirely different reason.  This man is… _big._ You’re used to training and fighting alongside the most powerful warriors that civilization can produce, but this man’s size staggers you for a moment.  His arms, his chest, every part of him _bulges._ Even his horns are larger than a normal Qunari’s, thick and long and viciously sharp.

“N-nice rack,” is all you can blurt out.

The man laughs.  “Nice rack yourself.  Are you going to destroy more dummies?”

“I-I think I’m done here,” you say sheepishly.  You wave your sword at the ruined dummy.  “That was, uh, the last one we had.”

With a chuckle, the man unfolds his arms and strides towards you.  Your gaze runs shamelessly down his bare, rippled chest.  Fuck, you can _smell_ him.  It’s like something in his blood is calling to something in your blood.

“Hissrad,” the man says by way of introduction, holding out a calloused hand for you to shake.  His grin is cocky.  “Tamassrans sent me to come find you.  I’m here to knock you up.”

Just the words have your knees wobbling.  You grip his hand and try not to openly drool.  It makes sense that you’d get someone like him, you think dizzily.  The tamassrans are breeding together their prime warriors.  Only the most powerful, dangerous mate for you.

“So are we going to fuck or fight?”  Hissrad’s hand slips off your own, and _damn_ you can’t remember the last time someone undressed you with their eyes like that.  “Heh, or both?  But seriously, even if you don’t want to rut, I could use some sparring.”

Through the haze of sexual need, your warrior instinct suddenly sharpens.  Subtle hints in his body, the way he holds himself, scream at you that he’s about to move.  For a heartbeat, all your pent up need for sex translates to a need to fight.  Even as your body tenses, you can tell that he’s reading the same signs you just read in him.  

Both of you move at the same time.  His arm blocks your sword, your arm shoves his punch to the side.  His arm moves and you know how to counter this, but–

A strained noise slips out of you as he twists you into an arm lock and forces you to the ground, your sword falling from your hand.  You twist against his hold, but the struggles are feeble, not what you’re capable of.  You want to feel the strength of his body pinning you in place, but you have _no_ desire to be free of his grip.

The grappling stops when you’re on your back with one knee pushed back to your ear and Hissrad’s hand on your neck.  His powerful body is between your legs, nothing but your rough hide pants keeping him from your hot, desperate pussy.

“You went easy on me,” Hissrad accuses softly.  He’s panting lightly, staring down at you with open desire.  “You let me win.”

You gulp, your throat bobbing against his hand.  Through his loose pants, you can see the thick, twitching bulge of his erection, inches away from where you want it.

“Th-the tamassrans gave me something,” you insist breathlessly, even though you know it’s not the reason you lost.  “I’m off my game.”

“Heh.”  Hissrad’s cock visibly twitches in his pants.  “Yeah, they gave me something too.  Made sure I’ll fill you up good.  It’s got me crazy, I’ve been hard since the moment I could smell you on the wind.”

You can barely breathe.  The heat is boiling in you, desperate for his body against yours.

Hissrad licks his lips, breathless and hungry.  “Are we going to fight,” he breathes, “or fuck?”

You’re almost too horny to get the words out.  “F-fuck me.”

Hissrad doesn’t need to be asked twice.  He climbs off of you, pushes both of your legs back to your chest, and he peels your pants over your ass.  The moment your pussy is exposed to the night air, he ducks his head and dives onto it with a hungry groan.  

“A-ah–!”  Your hips buck up against his mouth, the need in your gut almost boiling.  “O-oh _yes–”_

Hissrad growls as he devours you, dragging your pants down your thighs and burying his face between your legs, licking and sucking and almost _biting_ until you’re shouting breathlessly.  You’re not sure how he gets your pants off because the stars are spinning overhead and you can feel his tongue swirling around your clit, but suddenly you’re naked from the waist down and he’s leaning over you again, his big hand undoing his pants.

“Fuck, you taste good,” he groans.  His lips are still slick from sucking your clit.

Hissrad’s cock is as big as the rest of him, with balls to match, a heavy sack that hangs behind his veiny shaft as he tugs his pants down.  Your head spins at the thought of those balls emptying inside you, breeding you like they were meant to.  He’s got you bent over so far that your hips are over your chest, his cock lying against your pussy.  With a whine, you reach up and wrap your hand around that thick shaft, giving it a slow tug.  Hissrad groans, his eyes hazy as he watches your hand move.  It’s hot and thick and heavy in your hand, and you need it inside you  _right now._

“You’re teasing me,” Hissrad growls.  He’s making no move to hurry you along, but from the strain in his voice, he’s as impatient to breed as you are.

You chew your lip and guide his cock where you want it.  Just the press of that thick head against your pussy makes you tingle, and you can feel yourself getting wetter.  You try to wiggle your hips up against him, but you just don’t have leverage when you’re bent nearly double like this.

“C-come on, help me out here,” you beg breathlessly.

A low, hungry noise slips through his teeth.  “You teased me first.”

You wrap your leg around his waist, try to drag him into you, but he’s as immovable as a stone wall.  You whine and squirm.  “P-please, just– fill me up, fuck me–”

Hissrad snarls under his breath and rolls his hips down, sinking his cock into you.  You gasp at the girth of it, stretching you wide and stuffing you full.  Your head falls back against the packed dirt floor of the training ring, your horns scraping little furrows into the ground as Hissrad thrusts.

“Nnh–”  He growls like an animal as his cock sinks into you.  “Oh shit, _yes–”_

He braces himself on one powerful arm as he ruts into you, deep slick pumps that make you go boneless under him.  His other hand is pressed between your legs, alternating between rubbing your clit and trailing his fingers around his own shaft where it’s stuffing you.  You’re doubled over so far that you can see that thick cock mating you, plunging hilt-deep on each thrust.

“Sh-shit,” Hissrad pants.  His thumb twitches against your clit, and you squeeze around him.  “Oh damn, you feel _good…”_

You can’t respond because you’re pretty sure you just forgot your own name and this is _bliss._

Hissrad grabs a rough handful of your shirt, yanking it down so that your breasts spill out.  Your dark nipples are stiff in the night air, bouncing slightly each time his hips slap against yours.  When his calloused fingers tug one of your nipples, you  _whimper_ , and damn you’re glad that no one else in your barracks has ever heard you make that noise.

Your pussy is clenching around his cock like you’re trying to milk the come out of him, begging him to fill up your womb.  Your shaking hand finds its way between your legs, feeling the slick pumps of his cock as it fucks you, feeling your own pussy straining to hold all of him.  Panting, you slide your fingers over your clit, quick and shaky, desperate to come.  The heat that’s been plaguing you for days is swelling and swelling like a building wave, and all you want is for it to crash–

Hissrad groans, his hand tightening on your breast.  You can feel his balls press against your ass with each thrust.  “F-fuck, m’gonna fill you up–”

The force of the pleasure punches the air out of you as you come.  Your shaking legs clench around Hissrad’s waist as you slam your hips against him, swallowing every inch, your shaking hand slipping off your clit as it sends electric shocks through your whole body.

When you realize he’s coming too, pump after pump of raw, fertile come filling you up, your breath hitches and your pussy clenches and you almost come a second time.

He drags his cock out of you slowly.  It glistens in the dim light of the moon, and as it pops free, it drools onto your breasts.  The pair of you catch your breath like that, with his thick shaft resting against your full cunt, dripping from breeding you.  The tilt of your hips keeps it from pouring out, and you can feel that warm, wet fullness  _deep_ inside you.

Maybe it’s the orgasm and the fertility potion making you woozy, but you swear you  _feel_ pregnant now.  Just the thought of that makes you groan.  The tamassrans are going to be pleased.

“You think it took?” Hissrad says breathlessly.

His cock twitches, a slick movement against your sensitive clit, and you shudder.  “I-I don’t know,” you manage.  You lift your gaze to his face.  “We’d better go again just to make sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a story from me? Hit me up on my blog, wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com!


End file.
